1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communication networks and, in particular, to the management of an Ethernet access network. More particularly, for an Ethernet access network providing both TDM services and packet services, one set of Operations Support Systems (OSSs) is used to manage the TDM services in the Ethernet access network and another set is used to manage the packet services in the Ethernet access network.
2. Statement of the Problem
An access network is the part of a communication network that connects a customer to a central office of their network provider. A business customer typically has customer location equipment (CLE) at one edge of the access network. The central office includes a network element at the other edge of the access network that connects to a core network. The network element (also referred to as the head end or head end equipment) may comprise a switch, a digital cross-connect, an add-drop multiplexer for a SONET network, an Ethernet switch/router, etc. A connection medium connects the network element in the central office to the CLE. The connection medium may be copper wires, optical fiber, or another type of medium.
Network operators provide many types of network management when operating a communication network. Network management is the execution of a set of functions for controlling, planning, allocating, deploying, coordinating, and monitoring the resources of a communication network. These operational functions are supported by systems normally referred to as Operations Support Systems (OSS). An OSS supports processes such as maintaining network inventory, provisioning services, configuring network components, and managing faults.
In an access network that provides Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) services, network management is provided through an Element Management System (EMS) and OSSs. The EMS connects to the head end of the access network and receives management data from the head end. The EMS also connects to the OSSs and transmits the management data to each OSS so that the OSS can provide network management. The interface between the head end and the EMS and between the EMS and the OSS is typically a Transaction Language 1 (TL1) interface for TDM services management.
Another type of access network gaining popularity is an Ethernet access network that provides packet services (or packet-based services). The head end of an Ethernet access network includes an Ethernet switch/router that provides the packet services to customers. Network management for an Ethernet access network is provided through an EMS and different OSSs. The EMS connects to the head end of the Ethernet access network and receives management data from the head end. The EMS also connects to the OSSs and transmits the management data to the OSS so that the OSS can provide network management.
In addition to packet services, an Ethernet access network is able to provide TDM services. An Ethernet switch/router may include network interface TDM ports and packet ports to provide both TDM services and packet services. One problem however is that present OSSs that manage Ethernet access networks are not able to manage the TDM services that may be provided through an Ethernet access network. Network operators could program the OSSs to manage the TDM services within an Ethernet access network, but at a significant cost and expenditure of time. Another solution for managing both the TDM services and the packet services of an Ethernet access network is desired.